Naruto sister
by pizzafan123
Summary: When Naruto goes to the land of waves to bring Tazuna back, he runs into someone he never know before. But will take a big part in his life. Will it be for good ir bad.


Disclamier: I do not own Naruto or it's characters, only Naruko

Naruto sister

Info and chapter

I'm Naruko Uzumaki and I have blue eyes, blond hair and 3 whisker marks on each of my cheeks. I wear an orange jacket, black shirt and black pants. I live in the Land of Waves in my own little hut/house. I live on my own, since I have no parents or relatives. People steer clear of me or are really mean to me, though I do not know why. Some people even hurt me physically. I go to the school here even though I am not forced to, so I can get smarter and be one of the smartest people in the Land of Waves. That way people will like and look up to me. Anyway the only people that are nice to me are Tazuna and his family. So here is the story, believe it.

When I woke up I went into the bathroom and took a shower. After I was done with that, I put on what I normally would wear. After I brushed my hair and put it in a ponytail, I walked out the house to school. People, mostly adults either stared angrily or glared at me while I walked to school. I just looked down and walked faster. When I was not looking I bumped into some lady. I was about to say sorry, but she pushed me on the ground.

I looked up at her and see had the meanest sneer on her face and she was glaring too. With the nose in the air, she stepped on my stomach and walked away. I winced and got up and almost ran, so I didn't run into any more people today. I walked in and sat at the back by myself. Even the teacher seemed to glare at me when I just walk in. The kids were just like the adults, but didn't seem to hate me as much as adults do.

The teacher started talking about math and reading and I did what I had to do. After she was done with that, it was lunchtime. I went out and sat at a bench to eat a cup of instant ramen. Just when I was about to finish 3 kids came in front of me. Kid #1 said.

"Uzamaki, what are you doing alone, huh?" I glared at him and kid #2 said.

"Yeah you got no friends. But who would want to be friends with a lonely freak?" Gritting my teeth, I looked at my food and kid #3 said.

"Yeah, but she also have no parents too'. After he said that, Kid #3 through my ramen cup behind him. I got up and was beyond pissed off. Then I remembered I could never win a 3 on 1 fight, so I sat back down. All of a sudden 3 grown up went up to the kids. All three grabbed their kids and one adult said to kid #1.

"Why are you near her, that de-". She was cut short with an elbow to the ribs. Another adult to the first one.

"Don't say that, remember the rule?" The third adult said.

"It should be allowed to be said, for our own children's safety". The adults just shook their heads and left with their children's, leaving me alone. I walked back into class and I began thinking. What is a de or it sounded like she didn't finish. Maybe, well I better not dwell on it. I sat back down and the teacher continued the lesson. After she was done, I left school and went on a walk to Tazuna's house. I need to clear my head, cause I keep think about what that lady said. I knocked on the door and Tasumi, Tazuna's daughter answered the door, she said.

"Hello Naruko, How are you?" I grinned at her and said.

"Great, believe it". She said.

"Why don't you come in and say hi to Inari". I nodded happily and walked to Inari's room. He was sitting at the window alone and I sat next to him. He looked at me and then faced the window again. I said.

'Hey Inari, how are you doing". He shrugged his shoulders and I tried a different approach.

"Where your grandpa". He looked at me and said sadly.

"Doing something for the bridge in another village". Than he asked a question that I would never be able to answer.

"Why does everyone in the village hate you, except my family". I looked at and he stared right back. I looked down and said.

"I don't know, but do you feel that way". He seemed to think about it and then said.

"No, I don't believe them. I grinned at him and ruffled his hair. I left and ran into Tasumi, she said.

"Naruko, Why don't you stay here and eat something?" I said.

"Naw, It okay I'm not hungry". Just then my stomach growled. She laughed. Uh-oh, what she going to do now that I lied to her. What is going to-. I surprised when she put a hand on my head and ruffled my hair. She sat me down and gave me some soup. I was so hungry I scarfed down the whole thing. After saying thank you, I left. I'm annoyed that I keep on thinking about what that lady said. What the hell is a de or what is the rest of the damn word. I was walking and the I must of ran into a big person because I fell. Jeez, I got to pay more attention to where I am going. I looked up and saw Tazuna with 4 people behind. Well one was being carried. Tazuna looked at me and laughed. He helped me up off the floor. One looked like an adult, he had silver/white hair that looked like it defied gravity, a mask covering half his face and a headband thing covering his right eye, Plus he was being carried. Then there were 3 kids near him.

The first one was a girl and she had pink hair and green eyes. Then there were 2 boys holding the man. The second boy had onyx eyes, black hair shaped like a duck's butt (I laughed in my head at that) and pale skin. The last one had blond spiky hair, blue eyes, 3 whisker marks on each cheek. Woah, that boy looks just like me. My eyes were probably wide. The look on his face showed he figured it out too, so he looked at me angrily and yelled.

"Hey you stoll my looks, you're a spy, believe it". I glared at him. How dare he accuse me of being a spy, when he shows up at my village? So I yelled.

"I am not; you are a spy and believe that". I and look alike kept on staring at each other. Then Pinky hit him over the head and yelled really loud.

"Naruto, why would you say that, shut up". I snickered, damn she is loud. Tazuna coughed and said.

"Come on, let's go to my house". So all of us walked back to his house. I was thinking about his name and how close it was to mine. They brought silver- haired man into another room to rest. We all sat down and it was silent. Me and Naruto kept on staring at each other.

Tazuna spook up. "These are the ninja that escorted me here with that other man". I stiffened at ninja, when Gato came here, he got couple of ninja to capture me and torture me. After 1 month they let me go. I've gotten nightmares ever since. A lot of pain… Anyway Tazuna told them to introduce themselves to me. Pinky started first.

"Hanaro Sakura". She was smiling brightly at me. At least she is happier than Mr. Duck butt over next to her. Mr. Duck butt said.

"Uchihia Sasuke". He said it like he was bored and wanted to be anywhere else but here. I rolled my eyes. Sakura looked really happy at those 2 words. Oh God, she a fan girl. I guess every village has one. Then my look alike said.

"Uzumaki Naruto". I looked at him my eyes, wider than they were before. What the hell. We have the same last name and really close first names. I said, still surprise in my voice.

"Uzumaki Naruko". I looked at him and he fell out of his chair. I face palmed. Just because you are surprised does not mean to fall out of your chair. He got up looking really pissed off and yelled.

"You liar, you stole my name and are trying to fool me". I looked at him and then jumped up yelling.

"That's not true, you're lying to me. Tell me your real name." Naruto looked even madder and was about to say something when Tazuna interrupted him.

"I know that Naruko is telling the truth, but I don't about him over here". He said pointing to naruto or so he says. Sakura answered.

"That's Naruto real name. Why don't we wait for sensei to wake up". So everyone sat in silence and I got bored and went to go outside for a walk. What could this mean, is he a relative of mine I don't know about. I was walking and bumped in to someone. Damn that's like the 3rd time today I did that.

Well he looked really angry at me. Also it was dark right now. He barked.

"Look where you're going, you little demon". I looked at him in confusion and then he looked at me scared and then got angry again. He picked me up and slammed me against a shop wall. What the. He was scaring me. He said.

"You don't repeat that." I stuttered.

"W-what". For some reason that answer pissed him off. So he slapped me hard across the face. Ow! He dropped me and kicked me in the ribs 3 times and 1 time in the head. Before he could continue, a man voice yelled.

"STOP"! I looked and saw the silvered haired man on crutches. The man that hit me ran away. The silver haired man came near me. I curled in a ball and tried to get as small as possible. He dropped the crutches and crouched down slowly. He was scaring me a lot. I'm mostly scared of everyone even some kids.

I was shaking at this point and he put a hand on my shoulder. I froze and he said in a whisper.

"Hey come on, tell me your name kid". No, I will get hurt again. That's how I get hurt. One they find out the name they get pissed and hurt me. He kept on try to get me to say my name and I finally cracked and said it.

"Naruko Uzumaki". His visible eye widened and he said.

"Well come on then, everyone is waiting for you". I nodded and realized I stopped shaking. I stood up and felt a wave of pain in my ribs and head. But I kept walking and he picked up his crutches to walk with me. A couple of minutes later we ended up inside Tazuna's house. Then Tasumi saw me, she ran to me, inspecting the damage. I told her I was fine and that we needed to figure this out. She agreed and everyone sat down. The silver-haired man said.

"Well Naruko, I am Hatake Kakashi and I see you and Naruto are very confused". I and Naruto nodded and even the other 2 ninjas looked interested. He continued.

"So tonight I will tell you everything". Tazuna looked at him and asked.

"Everything?" Kakashi nodded. What does he know and what has be been hiding. Kakashi said.

"13 years ago the nine tailed fox attacked the hidden leaf village. There were two twins born on that day. The 4th Hokage sealed the demon into the twins. Somehow when he did it, the beast multiplied, so instead of 9 tails, there was 18 tails. So each twin had 9 tails each sealed inside them. One twin stayed in the hidden leaf village and one went to a village we didn't know which. They today are still sealed with the mark, Any questions?" I asked.

"What is a Hokage?" Naruto answered.

"The leader of the village and the person I'm going to be". I smiled, that seems really cool. I also asked.

"What's the seal mark look like". Most people except Naruto and Kakashi looked at me strangely. Kakashi took a piece of paper and drew it. My eyes went wide and my jaw dropped. I have the same mark on my stomach. I looked at him and stuttered out.

"W-what does t-this mean?" Kakashi looked at me and Naruto and said.

It means that you and naruto are twins and now we have to find out what to do about this new piece of information".

PLEASE REVIEW


End file.
